Another Cinderella Story
by Another U SasuSakuuu
Summary: When her step sisters announced they were going to the princes ball, Sakura could only pray one of them would marry him and leave her to tend to her fathers manor. What she didn't expect was to fall in love with the said prince... and neither did he intend to ever fall in love with anyone, much less a commoner. Play off of SasuSaku and Cinderella. discont.
1. Chapter 1

_It was a bleak day for the young girl. Her father had just come home with a new mother and two new sisters for her and he was going to be leaving her once again. Why couldn't he at least stay with her while she got to know her new family? Her new sisters were already pulling at her hair and teasing her for how pink it was and they had only known each other for an hour_

"_Papa, please please stay. I don't want to be left alone," she pleaded with her father as he readied his horse._

_With a soft hand on her cheek, he gave one last smile and a kiss on top of her head. "You'll be fine Sakura. Ill be back in two days." With that, she stepped back so he could mount and watched him ride away. Her step mother, Konan had stood behind her to watch him go with her. Suddenly, with out warning, Sakura's father fell off of his horse. "PAPA!" Sakura screamed._

_She rushed to his side and knelt next to him. "Please, papa, don't leave me!" With one last touch on her cheek, his eyes closed and he was gone._

Ten years later...

A beautiful, pink haired woman woke up to the sound of a rooster before the sun was up. Her green eyes scanned over the old attic that was her room before she decided to sit up. It had been cold that night so she had decided to sleep in front of the fire, causing her clothing to be covered in ashes. No wonder her step-sisters called her Cinderella. With a soft sigh, she dusted off the apron covering her simple brown dress before heading out to do her chores.

Ever since her father had passed, she had become a slave to her so called family. She was kicked out of her comfortable, not to mention warm, room and placed into the attic. Would have been better to sleep with the animals, she scoffed to herself, at least then she could get warm.

After tending to the animals, Sakura moved to the kitchen to prepare her families breakfast, fully expecting them to start frantically calling for her. Her step mother had gotten rid of all of the other servants due to lack of funds. All of her fathers money had been spent on the step families extravagant life style and they were now in debt. Now that it was only her, Sakura had to work double time in order to keep up with the three women and their demands.

"SAKURA!" Came a yell from the dinning hall. Snapping out of her thoughts, she grabbed the trays of food and began her walk out of the kitchen to the table. "Ino, Karin, Konan, I trust you slept well," she said in a soft tone. Karin only rolled her eyes and scoffed, scrunching her nose up in the process. "Have you been rolling around in the manure again? You have a horrible stench." Both girls giggled to themselves while Sakura kept her head down, not wanting to show any emotion to her two sisters.

"Now now girls, she may be an animal, but Sakura is still part of the family. Isn't that right dear?" Konan put a hand on the girls forearm, causing her to stop whom ever she was serving.

"Yes step mother," was all she said. "Now, I expect you to be on your best behavior today, Sakura. You will be accompanying us to the market while we get new dresses for the upcoming ball."

Both Karin and Ino squealed, but seeing the confused look on their sister's face, they rolled their eyes. "Prince Sasuke wants to choose a wife. So _of course_ we have to look our best." Sakura only nodded before retreating to the kitchen and resting up against a table.

She couldn't help but think about what would happen if one of them ended up marrying the prince. If one of them were to, then all three of them would surely move into the castle, leaving her to tend to the manor. The thought put a smile on her face, though it soon disappeared as the other "what if's" came time mind. What if they wanted her to tag along and be the future princess's maid servant, just to rub it in her face? Or, what if she were to stay at the manor but the future princess made her life a living hell anyway with new laws and taxes? A soft sigh escaped Sakura's lips. There was no use allowing thoughts like those to consume her. After all, she needed to get ready to head to the market.

Using the water from a troth as a mirror, she brushed out her waist length, pink hair and french braided it so it wouldn't look so frizzy and not get in the way. After she finished that, she washed off the smudges on her face to reveal the creamy skin underneath. As a child, her father always commented how much she looked like her mother. The thoughts never ceased to place a smile on her lips at the memories...

_Young Sakura sat on her fathers lap as he brushed out her long, wavy hair. "You are so beautiful, Sakura, and you will never cease to grow in beauty and grace," her father had told her that night. Her green eyes lit up as she turned to face her father. "You really think so, papa? Do you think I'll be as beautiful as mother once was?" The young girl never knew much of her mother, but what she did remember was of a beautiful pink haired woman who never stopped smiling. Her father let out a soft chuckle. "Even more beautiful, my pink blossom."_

Sakura was jolted out of her thoughts as she was called to the front of the house to head into town. The carriage was waiting for them, but of course, she wasn't allowed to ride inside. She had to ride her father old horse behind them.

Once they were in the city, she couldn't help but marvel at some of the sights. Of course she came in twice a week, but it was her way of escaping what was at home. She had made friends with shop keepers and a particular tailor that had become like a mother to her. Once the carriage stopped, she tied her horse to a post and made sure her step family was set to shop while she did her own shopping, not to mention the stops she would make to see her friends.

The bell rang as Sakura entered the tailors shop. "What do you want," came a half drunken call from the back.

"It's me, Tsunade."

"Oh! My dear child come in!" A blond woman emerged from the back room with arms stretched out, bringing Sakura in for a hug. The pinkette shook her head with a smile, smelling the alcohol on her breath. The blond was wearing her usual peasants clothing, but her corset was always too tight. Her boobs were pushed almost up to her eyebrows, allowing the cleavage to spill out. If there were three things Tsunade couldn't live without it was her boobs, booze and her dress shop.

"What brings you in today," the blond woman asked.

Sakura only gave a soft shrug. "My step family came into town to shop for the ball, so I thought I'd stop to say hi." Even though Tsunade could very easily make her family the most beautiful dresses, she hadn't made the best impression on them. The first time Sakura met the woman was the first time her family had wandered into the shop. They _trashed everything_. Tsunade's temper eventually got the best of her, causing them to huff out with out another word. Sakura had stayed behind, however, to apologize for their behavior, causing the woman to instantly take her in as her own.

"Well! Then here," she held out her hand and placed a few coins in Sakura's. "I want you to get yourself some food. You're nothing but skin and bones!"

Knowing she couldn't refuse, she nodded, gave her another hug and headed out to the bakery to say hello to a few other people and buy bread. As she walked, she came across a small child that tugged on her skirts. When Sakura looked down, seeing a small, dark haired girl. Her hair was matted, her face was dirty and she looked hungry.

"Where are your mother and father," Sakura asked softly. When the girl only looked down, she could only tell they had suffered the same fate as her own. Only this girl was left to the streets. Her heart wrenched for this girl and she sighed. "Come with me, Ill buy you some food."

She took the girl's small hand in hers and walked her over to a food stand, buying her a bowl of meat and bread. "There, now don't eat too fast or you'll still be hungry afterward."

"Thank you," the small girl squeaked and skipped away to god knows where, leaving Sakura to smile after her.

Unbeknownst to her, three pairs of eyes had watched what she had done. "I will never understand how those with so little could still give away to others," a soft but regal voice said. That day, the royal family had decided to take a ride out to get some fresh air as well as inspect the marketplace. From their carriage the queen, king and prince had seen Sakura give what little she had to a young orphan. The queen and king had marveled at her while the prince simply stared out of the window, wishing he could be back inside the confines of the castle.

Of course he hated to be couped up in such a "small" area, but it was better than making a public appearance where he was bound to be attacked by adoring fans. He had noticed what the pink haired woman had done and it made a slight impact on the man. She was beautiful, he would give her that, and generous. But what the hell was with the pink hair? She could be spotted from anywhere in a crowd and it didn't help that she had striking green eyes.

"Sasuke, you must be sure that she attends the ball." The said man looked at his mother with a blank face. "How do you expect me to keep track of who attends and who doesn't? You're the one who wanted it." A smile graced the queens lips at the thought. Yes, she did want it indeed. She also wanted grandchildren already! The queen lifted a gloved hand to call out to the pink haired woman.

Sakura turned around at a voice calling to her, only to have her jaw drop when she saw who exactly was calling her. Hurriedly making her way to the carriage, she curtsied low and addressed her. "You're majesty," she said with eyes down. A soft chuckle came from the womans lips as she ordered her to stand.

"What is your name, child?"

"Sakura Haruno, your highness."

"Haruno?" The last name made the prince shiver. "Your mother is Konan then?"

"Yes, she is my step-mother, ma'am."

"I see..." there was a pause before the woman spoke again. "I would like you to grace me with your presence this evening for tea. Do you think you could do that?"

Tea? The _queen_ wanted her to have tea? Sakura's eyes practically popped out of her skull. "I-I do not believe my step-mother would approve, your ladyship..."

"oh oh oh," she waved a hand, "I shall deal with her. You just arrive at 7 o'clock in your finest dress. I will see you then." And with that, the carriage was gone. Sakura was frozen to the spot for what seemed like eternity before she felt a hand pull her up from the ground. Once she was turned around, she came face to face with Karin, demanding to know who she was speaking to.

"No one ma'am, I... I had just dropped something and could not find it in the mud." With a skeptical look, Karin raised her head. "Well, mother is waiting for you. We are ready to go home now."

Sakura nodded and looked over her shoulder one last time before heading back to her horse.

"Come on, teme. You're making this way too easy for me. The least you could do is act like youre interested in this chess game." Sasuke glared at his friend for a moment before moving his knight. "Check mate." The blond's face contorted into confusion as he stared at the board. "What did... how did you... aaarrggghhh" The prince scoffed and stood up from his seat to walk to the window.

"What's gotten into you," his friend asked. The prince shook his head, causing his spikes to move along with him. Silently, his obsidian eyes watched as the pink haired woman rode off towards the country. Who was she and why had he never heard of her in previous conversations? Of course he had been "graced" with Ino and Karin's presence, but they had never mentioned a pink haired step sister...

Noticing his friend, Naruto, follow his gaze down to the woman he instantly walked away to pour himself a glass of wine. "Oooohhh, so the royal bastard found himself a woman."

"I did _not_ find a woman." Perhaps his voice was a little too harsh, but he honestly didn't care.

Naruto laughed and lounged into a chair. "Oh come on, Sasuke. You have women throwing themselves at their feet and you never even give them a second glance. The least you could do is find someone you're at least attracted to. And the girl that just rode out seemed to be pretty nice looking."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "My mother invited her to tea this evening and demanded my presence." A sly grin spread across Naruto's face "Then you'll have to make your move then."


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura made sure to see off her family before rushing back inside to get ready for her tea time with the queen. Thankfully her family decided to visit a cousin of theirs as a holiday, leaving Sakura alone for the next week. This gave her a chance to use what ever wardrobe and hair accessories her sisters had left behind to use to her advantage. Glancing at the sky and sundial in the garden, she only had two hours to get ready and be presentable.

Eventually, she had decided on a simple green maiden gown. It wasn't too flashy to cause questions, but was cleaner than any of her other dresses. Well, she only had one so anything was better than that old rag. Waking from her thoughts, Sakura slipped a pure white shift over her head, then the green skirt and green corset. Looking at herself in the large mirror in her old bedroom, she could almost see her father behind her, teasing her about the coming events.

With the thoughts filling her mind, a silent tear escaped down her cheek before she could keep it from falling. Shaking her head, she began unbraiding her hair. She was surprised to see how calm and wavy her hair was, in fact, to her it looked absolutely beautiful. So she braided only a few pieces and pulled them back to form a partial braid.

Once she was finally satisfied, she lifted her skirts to slip on matching green slippers and headed out to her horse. Why would the queen want to see her? Why would she invite her of all people into the castle? Had she done something wrong? No, if she did then they wouldn't be having tea. As she thought about their interactions, she couldn't help but think about the side glance she had gotten of the prince. No wonder her step sisters were obsessed with him, he was absolutely gorgeous. His raven hair was partially long, long enough to slightly cover his onyx eyes. The simple shift he had been wearing was kind of open at the collar to reveal a perfect chiseled chest.

Sakura woke from her thoughts as she approached the tall iron gates of the castle. The guards let her by without question, only making her guess the queen must have described her pink hair. A footman greeted her with a bow and took the rains of the horse and lead her away from the main steps to the entrance of the gardens. When they stopped, he assisted her off of her horse. She was then met with another man bowing to her who lead her to a small table where the queen and prince were both seated. Sakura's breath caught in her throat as her green eyes met his onyx eyes.

Mikoto smiled beautifully as she saw the young woman approach them. With a side glance to her son, they both raised to greet her. "Please, sit down. I am so glad you came. I hope you do not mind my son joining us." Sakura politely took her seat and nodded. "I do not mind at all your majesty."

Sasuke let out a soft sigh as the tea commenced. It was usual talk between the two girls, talk that bored him to no end. What kept his interest, however, was the story this woman told about her past and how she had become part of her step family. "I do not mind, though. If one of them is to actual marry his highness, then I could tend to my fathers land." How could she endure such an atrocity? According to law, she was the rightful owner, the rightful baroness, not the woman who claimed the money through marriage. "I am so sorry my dear. I shall do anything in my power to give you back your title."

At that moment, a guard had approached the queen, saying something to her quietly then left quickly. As soon as he was gone, Mikoto stood, nodding her head apologetically. "I am so sorry to do this, but my attention is needed elsewhere. Please, Sasuke, show her around and entertain her. Till next time, Sakura." With a dashing and charming smile, the woman was off, leaving the two young adults alone.

Sasuke shook his head at his mother with a smirk on his face. Of course she would leave him alone with her, she had probably planned this from the beginning. Sasuke looked at the pinkette sitting across from him and stood, holding his hand out to her. "Would you like to take a walk?" Sakura looked startled as she placed her hand in his. Woah, her hand was a lot softer and smaller than he had expected. Was he falling for her?

The boy shook his head. Of course he wasn't. He had just met this woman... but why was he totally wrapped up in her presence, hanging on to every word she was saying? Was it her sad beginnings, or was it the way her hand fit perfectly into the crook of his elbow? He couldn't tell, but there was something special about this girl, he could feel it.

Sakura marveled at the flowers they walked by. Of course the castle had to have perfect gardens, why wouldn't it? But she was so drunk with the perfumes of the roses and the look of the red tulips. Her breath was almost stolen right out of her lungs as she noticed lanterns being lit along the walkway as the sun slowly sunk behind the horizon. Maybe, if she ever got the manor back to herself, she could plant her own small garden. The only flowers that grew were wild flowers and they couldn't even compare to the magnitude of what she was looking at.

"This is so beautiful," she said softly, breaking the silence between them. The prince stopped dead in his tracks after the words left her lips, causing her to wander if she had said something wrong. "What is with you," he demanded suddenly. Her mouth opened suddenly in shock. What was put in his tea?

"I'm sorry?"

"Your money and home is taken away from you, you are nothing but a slave and yet you give what ever funds you have away to those who are as equally as low as you and you still find beauty in your surroundings."

Low? So the prince only saw her as a bug under his shoe? "Excuse me your _highness_," she said sarcastically. If there was one thing her father taught her, it was to stand up for herself. "I don't care if you are the prince, but I will not tolerate you acting like I am nothing but dirt." Sakura ripped her hand away from his arm and stepped back. How could the prince be so cold when his mother had been so inviting and charming. Without waiting for a retort, she turned on her heal to head to her horse, tears stinging at her eyes. How could she be such a fool to believe that he was as nice as his mother? Her step sisters could marry him for all she cared. They would make the perfect couple.

Sakura pushed her horse as fast as it would go, only stopping when she had made it to the barn. She hurriedly took off what ever was on the horse and ran inside. God was she a fool.

It had been a few days since the tea and Sakura was back in her usual rags and her normal braid. Dirt smudged her face as she pulled at weeds in the cornfield. There wasn't a single moments rest for her, only wanting to work to keep her mind off of the idiot that dared call her lowly. She dug her hand shovel hard into the soil until she heard the distant sound of horses approaching her house. Thinking it must be her step family, she made her way to the front door to greet them. Only, it wasn't her family that showed up. Instead, it was the said prince and two guards accompanying him. She couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach as she watched the prince approach with his head held high.

"I came to make a formal apology for my behavior the other day, m'lady, but I was praying you would accompany me and my companions to a monastery. The monks are known for the gardens and I believe you would love to see it."

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow. "Did your mother put you up to this," she asked daringly and she could have sworn she say his eye twitch.

"Yes, in fact, she did. However, if I truly did not want you to accompany us, then I would not have stopped to ask you." That caught her by surprise. Finally snapping out of a daze, she realized her garments were not suitable and blushed. "I shall accept. Please, come inside while I make myself appropriate."

The prince dismounted as they were lead inside. The manor was simple, nothing too extravagant, including the furniture. "Naruto," he said harshly as his friend reached for some bread, "we were not told we could have any." His blond friend whimpered. "But I'm hungry."

Sakura giggled. "Help yourselves to anything your heart desires. I shall be back shortly."

Sasuke huffed as he watched his friend eat like a pig on the bread. It wasn't very long until she came back, and Sasuke was having trouble finding his breath.

She had come down in the most gorgeous red gown. The sleeves were long and the fabric of her train trailed behind her. The silk of the dress clung to her luscious curves while gold belt accentuated her waist. Clearing his throat, he offered a hand to her and lead her back to the horses. And soon they were off.

The monastery was stunning to Sakura. She was speechless as the monk showed her the different flowers, telling her their names and allowing her to pick which ever ones were her favorites. Towards the end of the tour, her arms were full with red tulips, roses, daisies, and orchids. But nothing could compare to what she saw at the end of their walk. A gravel pathway led them straight to an area marked off by short, green hedges. Inside that area were three cherry trees in full bloom. The blossoms were magnificent, and whenever the soft breeze came, petals would be blown all around them. It was absolutely stunning.

"Oh, your highness. I cannot thank you enough for showing me this. could have never imagined this in my wildest dreams." She was truly amazed as she walked into the area, sitting at a bench underneath the middle tree. The prince sat next to her, silent as always. As they sat in silence with her hands in her lap, she suddenly felt the warmth of another hand touching hers and as soon as her head turned, their lips met in a sweet kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had gone by since the prince had kissed her. He had left her on the bench suddenly and apologized for his actions, insisting that he take her home. She could only nod. Now, her family was back and it was the night of the Princes' ball. Sakura couldn't help the feeling in the pit of her stomach as she assisted her sisters with their gowns. Why couldn't she go? Oh thats right, because her step mother wanted to ensure that Sakura's "ugly" features would not hinder the prince's attention on her daughters. She was determined to become the mother of the future queen.

"Sakura! I told you to pull tighter! I want my breasts to be in full view tonight." With a roll of her eyes, Sakura pulled at the strings of Ino's corset as hard as she could, almost wanting to cause her pain. Once that was done, she saw them off and decided she'd pay Tsunade a visit.

As soon as she stepped into the shop, Tsunade scoffed at her in a scolding way. "And why aren't you at the ball? I specifically remember the invitation saying all eligible ladies are to attend." Sakura sighed and sunk into a chair in an unlady like fashion. "I've fallen for him, Tsunade... We spent a total of five hours together and I have fallen head over heals in love with the prince..."

The woman shook her head and disappeared into the back room. When she emerged, Sakura's mouth hung open.

"But... but Tsunade... you didn't have to..." She was cut off by the woman shoving her into the back room.

"You don't have a choice. I spent many hours making this dress for you and I expect you to be ready soon. The carriage will be waiting." Sakura smiled. "I can't thank you enough for everything that you have done for me, Tsunade. You have become a mother that I never had the chance to have."

"Oh save the sob story for when you get married. Now hurry up."

Sasuke paced in front of his parents impatiently, not paying any attention to a single woman that he was introduced to. "Would you please sit? You are making me nervous." His fathers voice broke him out of what ever trance he was in and immediately took a seat.

"She will arrive at some point, my love. Don't fret." His mother always knew exactly what to tell him when ever he was nervous. And just has she had finished reassuring him, a head of pink hair emerged from the top of the stairs. Once again, Sasuke was left speechless.

There she was, standing in all of her glory. Her hair was up in intricate braids to reveal a long neck he had never noticed before. The neckline of the gown was low, but in a modest way, not revealing too much. From what he could see, her bust adorned beautiful tear drop pearls. The sleeves, ending just above her elbows, were a magnificent white lace. An empire waist hid her magnificent curves, but accentuated them at the same time as the blue silk under neath a layer of lace flowed along her body and down the her feet. As she walked down the steps, he watched her train follow behind her, his eyes never failing to see the sparkle that seemed to light up her gorgeous green eyes.

Sasuke, somehow, was able to walk forward and meet her half way, instantly taking her hands in hers. "I have never seen a more perfect vision than you standing before me. I could have sworn I saw an angel." Sakura's lips curled into a smile as he spoke.

"Please your highness-"

"Sasuke"

"Sasuke... I do not wish to blush with all of these people watching."

Sasuke actually smiled and began to escort her towards his parents when they were suddenly stopped. "Sakura! I forbid you from going any further!" Her head whipped around to come face to face with her step mother. "Your highness, please, she is but a mere peasant." The woman was silenced by Sasuke's hands. "I do not want to hear another word out of you, Konan." they were just about to walk forward when both Karin and Ino stepped in front of them. "Please, your highness. She is engaged to be married."

Sakura's mouth opened and Sasuke dropped her hand. "Excuse me," was all he said, his brows coming together in frustration. "Sasuke?! What is this nonsense?" The kings voice startled Sakura, causing her to jump and take a step back. "I do not want such a scene to take place in my castle. You," he pointed to Sakura, "if you are engaged, then I suggest you leave at once."

"But fath-"

"No, Sasuke. I will not stand for a commoner to cause such a commotion. Now leave."

Sakura looked between her sisters, Sasuke and the king. What was worse, that her sisters had told a lie, that the king was essentially kicking her out of the castle grounds, or that Sasuke was not standing up for her. As traitorous tears began to flow down her cheeks, she picked up her skirts and ran out of the ball room and out of the castle grounds, only stopping when she tripped on her way down the stairs of the main entrance. She could hear the voice of one of Sasuke's men that had accompany them to the monastery but kept running. How could something like this happen? How could she be humiliated by such a horrible act of her step family. Why did they hate her so much?

Sakura didn't stop until she was inside her own room, ripping off the gown Tsunade had spent so much time making for her. She was such a fool... thinking that she, such a lowly creature could think that she might have a chance with the prince.

Days later, when the ball had been forgotten about in Sakura's mind, Konan had approached her with a smug look on her face. Not wanting to get into an argument with her step mother, Sakura picked up the basket of corn she was chucking and tried to walk past her, only to be stopped. They stared at each other for a long moment before Konan back handed, sending her on her backside.

"You have discraced this family. You have discraced your fathers _name_," she hissed.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "_you_ are the one who disgraced the Haruno name. Spreading lies, spending _my_ money. All I ever wanted was a mother! Why couldn't you have given me that?!" Once again, tears streamed down Sakura's face. Konan only laughed, placing a hand on Sakura's cheek. "Oh, my dear. I could have never loved you as though you were my own." Her eyes narrowed as Sakura turned away to walk inside the house.

She had to do a double take when she saw a man standing in their foyer. "Can I help you?" She asked in a low voice. The man looked evil. His black hair was far too long and stringy and his skin too white; and his eyes... they looked like snake eyes to her. "My name is Orochimaru. I am here to take you away?" Her eyes widened as she turned to see her step mother and sisters in the door. "What did you do," she asked in a dark voice. Konan simply shrugged. "Oh, I payed off our debts by selling you to him."

Sakura whipped around and within a split second was trying to run away only to be caught by Orochimaru. "NO! NO! YOU CANNOT MAKE ME!" her screams fell on deaf ears as the slimy, disgusting man hauled her into his carriage.

* * *

_Im sorry for the short post. I should have the fourth chapter posted within a few days...Heck maybe Ill even get it written by today. Please review and let me know what you think. I can only make it better when I hear from my readers :) A link to her dress will also be in my profile!_


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto slammed his hand on the desk in front of his friend. "Why didn't you go after her," he demanded. Sasuke didn't even flinch, didn't even look at him as he read the papers sprawled out in front of him. "You and I both know that I cannot defy the king when he gives orders." Naruto gave a loud puff. "You know what, you don't deserve her. I'm glad she left, actually. You don't deserve that kind woman." With that, he slammed down a piece of fabric that had ripped off of her dress when she had tripped that night. "I hope she's happy with Orochimaru, because at least that slime would treat her better than you."

Sasuke's head shot up at the mention of the other mans name. "Orochimaru? Why is she with him?" His voice was suddenly very dark and serious as he slowly walked around towards his friend. "Yo-you don't know? Konan sold her to pay off any debt." It was obvious that he was scared, who wouldn't be when the prince is coming at you like he was going to murder you?

Sasuke hissed and ran off towards the stables. "Naruto I want you to grab what ever forces are available right now. We _have _to get Sakura away from the creep." Naruto nodded and was off. Sasuke could only curse himself. Why hadn't he stood up to his father? Why hadn't he at least run after her? If that slime of a man had put his hands on her... Sasuke paused for a moment, not wanting to think any further. This woman, this kind, gentle, loving woman had done nothing to deserve such a fate. It wasn't her fault her father remarried the worst woman possible. It wasn't her fault that he had died, leaving her to become nothing more than a slave.

What had he done...

As soon as Naruto approached with more men behind him, Sasuke mounted his horse and was off. If something happened to her... he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Sakura! Where is my bread?!" Said girl flinched at the sound of his voice. Why, why did her family sell her... why was she treated like such dirt... what did she ever do to them... Not wanting to keep her master waiting, she picked up a tray and headed towards the dinning room.

Apparently, the man had a fetish for gypsies and made her dress as if she was one. The gown he had given her, since he had taken away all of her clothes, showed more boobs that she was comfortable with. It didn't matter how loose she made the corset, it would always push her boobs to the max. "I hate to keep you here, my love." His voice dripped with sarcasm as he stood next to her, entirely too close for comfort. "But I just don't want to risk you running away and I having to sick my dogs after you. Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face of yours."

This guy was an absolute creep. He placed a hand in her hair, grabbing a fist full and then next thing she knew, she was on the ground with a splitting head ache. He had slammed her face on the table, causing her to loose consciousness for a split second. She could feel the warmth of the blood running down her face as she lay on the cold stone floor. "You," he grabbed her ankle, pulling her towards him so he could get on top of her, "need to learn to look at me when I speak to you."

Sakura couldn't gather the strength to fight back as her head was still spinning. With her vision blurred from the blood, she could only feel what he was about to do to her. His cold, clammy hands and lifted her skirt past her waist, revealing the only thing that had not been violated in her entire life. Tears stung her eyes, and just as she was about to give up, Orochimaru's body was pushed off of her by an unknown force. "S-Sasuke..?" That was the last thing she was able to make her lips say before the darkness consumed her.

"Naruto, get Sakura out of here while I take care of this slime." Naruto had never heard his friend sound so angry and so determined to get rid of the man. With out a second glance, he picked Sakura off the ground and retreated to the safety of their horses. "Shikamaru, I need you to look after her while I make sure he doesn't kill the beast." He nodded, leaving Sakura in the care of the other men and ran back inside to see Sasuke about to cut the mans throat. "Sasuke wait!" Naruto took a hold of his friends wrist and kept him steady.

"What are you doing? This man doesn't deserve to live." naruto was shocked when he saw the tears that brimmed his friends eyes. He knew that the scene they had walked into was a bad one, but never had his prince ever been brought to tears.

"I know, trust me I know. But don't you think it would be more satisfying to watch him hang for his crimes?" Sasuke's nostrils flared with anger as he looked between his friend and worst enemy. "Fine." Giving up, he threw the dagger that was in his hands to the side. "Orochimaru," Naruto said as Sasuke walked out, "You are under arrest and will be hanged for witchcraft, treason and attempted rape."

Once Sasuke was outside, he ran to Sakura, gathering her in his arms and allowing the tears to flow. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry for all of the grief I had caused you..." He held her in his lap for a while as the men tied Orochimaru to a horse.

As they mounted, Sasuke never let go of his love, keeping her close to his chest as possible. When they made it back to the castle, his mother had been waiting at the gates for them, looking just as worried. "Is she alright? Is she hurt?" Seeing her son's face, she could only imagine the sight he had seen when they retrieved her. "Oh, my child, come. Bring her to my chambers."

Pounding... what was that pounding... Her head. A soft moan escaped her lips as Sakura came to. Before she opened her eyes, she couldn't help but marvel in the comfort of the bed she was laying in. Wait a minute... comfort? Suddenly, she shot up, eyes wide and looking at her surroundings, then the sudden movement hit her and she fell back to the silk pillows. "Shhh, you're safe, I promise," a soft voice told her. As she opened her eyes once more, her gaze fell upon the queen herself. "Yo-your majesty..."

"sshh," she said again, placing a cool cloth to her forehead. That felt amazing. "You had been attacked by Orochimaru. He hit your head on a hard surface, causing you to loose consciousness for a few days." Days? She had been unconscious for more than an hour?

"Wh-where's Sasuke?"

"He's just on the other side of the door. I wouldn't let him see you in such a state. It wouldn't be proper and I didn't want to allow it with out your permission."

Never had Sakura been so grateful for this woman. No wander she was loved by her people. "Thank you... thank you so much.." The woman smiled and placed a hand on Sakura's from under the blanket. "No need to thank me.. Would you like me to send him in?" Sakura nodded slowly, getting a smile from the queen in return. Mikoto stood up, bent over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Once the woman was outside of the room, Sakura reached for a hand mirror that had been laying on the table next to the bed. What she saw was hideous. Her hair was in knots and her forehead was a nasty purple color, even with bandages wrapped around her head.

How could she look so horrible, with the prince coming in to see her?! Gathering as much strength as she could, she sat up just as Sasuke was walking in. They didn't speak for a while, just looked at each other and then he was knealing next to her bed with her hands in his. "Please forgive me Sakura. I... I am so sorry..." Her eyes widened in shock. The prince was apologizing to her? "Why do you need my forgiveness," she asked softly, trying her best to look him in the eye.

"I left you. I let you leave... I should have stood up for you that night, I should have gone after you... I -" She placed a finger on his lips to quiet him. "All that matters is that I am alive now and here with you." She smiled at him then brought him closer for a kiss.

* * *

_I still have more to come. This isn't the last you've heard from our beloved couple. Let me know what you think about this chapter. I feel like i got too excited and rushed through it. So review and let me know :)) I'm thinking Ill make a sequel too. I'm not too sure... anywase! Ciao!_


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter is based off of a movie so before I start I just want to say that I don't own said movie... I also don't own Naruto..._

* * *

_Ring Ring... Ring Ring... _"I'll get it!" Konan rolled her eyes at her daughters. She had taught them better than to act like insulate pigs, rushing to the door like they were. As graciously as she could, she opened the door before Karin or Ino could. A small smile graced her lips as she saw the kings personal guard waiting for her. "Yes?"

"His majesty the king wishes to grace him with your presence. You and your two daughters."

Ino and Karin squealed, knowing what that must have meant, and instantly ran to their rooms to get dressed. Konan nodded to the man and shut the door behind her to get ready herself.

It wasn't long before the three women were walking into the royal court, doing their best to look graceful, although they failed horribly. Karin and Ino were dressed in the most gaudy of colors, while Konan was the only one to look semi decent. Mikoto looked upon the women with much disdain. "Baroness, did you or did not lie to me as well as the rest of those who have graced us with their presence?"

Konan looked shocked, as did Ino and Karin. "I... I may have let my tongue slip slightly."

Ino squealed and knelt before the prince, begging for his forgiveness. "Sasuke, please, I am but a victim in this." There was a gasp amongst the crowd as she addressed him so informally. Karin then pushed her sister away before taking her place in kneeling. "I swear to you, _your highness_, I am the true victim in this and wish to apologize."

"I'm afraid that is not possible," he said. Once the words left his mouth, the people within the court bowed to an unknown person. Sasuke smirked and motioned towards the back of the room. "I don't believe that you have met my fiance, and soon to be princess." All three women looked around until their eyes laid upon their step sister and daughter. The one they had so horribly treated for ten years.

Sakura stood there at the back of the room in the most beautiful dark green dress. The green in her eyes was brought out to sparkles while her long pink hair was left to curl softly down her back. What caught them by surprise the most was the small, golden tiara that topped her head.

As she walked closer to the women, looking down her nose at them, they kneeled. "Your highness..." they said reluctantly. "I will have you know that this is the last time I will ever think of you again," Sakura said softly. She then looked up at the king and queen. "All I ask if for you to show them the same mercy they have shown me." With that, she walked up to Sasuke and took her place beside him.

"It's setteled then," the king declared. "You are to be shipped on the first available boat to the Americas where you will then serve any land lord that is chosen. The three women gasped as they were dragged away by guards.

As soon as Sakura and Sasuke were in a room by themselves, Sakura collapsed into the nearest chair with the biggest smile on her face. "Its done..." Sasuke kissed her softly and held her hand. "Now we can focus on the wedding." A smile graced her lips when Mikoto threw the doors open and took Sakura into her arms. "I am so proud of you child! Now, I must take you away to speak about preparations." She giggled at the woman and took one last look at Sasuke before he disappeared behind the walls.

It was a week before their wedding and Sakura had hardly seen Sasuke since the last time she saw her step family. At the moment, her chin was resting on her hand as she stared out the window. Mikoto had all but taken over the plans before the wedding, leaving Sakura to sit there and listen. It wasn't like she minded. As a girl, she never thought about what her dream wedding would look like. She was too busy riding horses or watching her father work.

Her life had been nothing more than lessons, teachings, planning and what ever else it was that a princess had to do. What made it worse was that she didn't have Sasuke at her side to let her know this was worth it. Mikoto had of course been the best mother she could have ever had, but she still wished she could have Sasuke with her. She understood though.

Sasuke was a prince and he was going to be king one day. He had things to take of in his kingdom and needed to learn everything that was needed to from his father. She herself had to learn from Mikoto. As a commoner, she was never given the opportunity to learn proper manors, she never learned how to eat at a table or how to even walk properly.

It wasn't long until Sakura was woken from her thoughts to prepare for dinner that evening. The most important people from the kingdom were going to be there to welcome the new princess into the court and to say she wasn't looking forward to it wouldn't do the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach any justice. As she was dressed into a blue gown, she was reminded of the small things that she had to keep in mind. Such as which fork to use and when, how exactly to sip the soup from the spoon and so on. The only thing that kept Sakura sane was the fact that Sasuke would be there.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she almost couldn't recognize herself. Her hair was hidden behind fabric that was attatched to the small tiara she was wearing and although the dress was beautiful, she couldn't help but miss her simple rags. Her eyes trailed down to her bare shoulders where the white and black fur hung off yet kept tight. The dark blue silk clung to her arms while a sheer white fabric hung loose. The dress was beautiful, no doubt and she couldn't help but smile at it.

With one last look, Sakura lifted her skirt appropriately and made her way to where she was told Sasuke would be. And there he was, standing in all of his glory, reminding her why she put up with the tortures of a corset. He too was dressed in dark blue silk and gold accents and when he turned to look at her, her breath caught in her throat. They embraced each other for a moment, reveling in each others presence.

"I've missed you so much. Why must you be so busy all the time?" Sasuke chuckled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"You are the one who is busy, love. I have tried to see you, but my mother sometimes just wont allow it. How about a horse back ride into town tomorrow. Only me and you."

Sakura smiled and nodded excitedly. "I would like that very much."

"Good," he replied as he turned to stand beside her. "Now, lets get through this dinner as fast as possible." He smiled down at her as the doors opened to the large dining room.

The dinner went much smoother than Sakura had anticipated. Everyone was so welcoming to her, admiring the fact that she had grown so gracefully despite her horrible upbringing. "It must have been so terrible to be stripped of your title without your consent," one of the countesses said. Sasuke and Mikoto had answered most of the questions for her since she didn't want to say anything wrong.

As soon as she was in her own chambers once more, undressing for the night, she couldn't help but think about all of the amazing things they could do for the kingdom. Even though she was dining on fine china and drinking the best wine, her mind never left Tsunade and her dress shop, or the small girl that had approached her one day. As she lay down in her bed that night, she couldn't help the dreams that over came her of her father and how proud he would be of her.

* * *

_So there is the fifth chapter. Links to her dresses are on my profile and I should have the sixth chapter up later today (Germany day). Let me know what you think and if you think I should just go straight to the wedding and make a sequel or if I should keep going with the same story... Review please :)))_


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you ready?" Sakura turned around at the sound of Sasuke's voice, causing him to smile. She was wearing a long red dress, much like one she had worn before, but the skirt looked heavier and the sleeves her gold. With a nod of her head, she picked up the front of her skirts and walked out of her chambers. "I feel foolish," Sakura said. Usually when ever she rode it wasn't side saddle. "Don't," he said reassuringly. "I'll be beside you to make sure nothing happens."

He offered his arm to her and lead her to the stables where their horses were waiting. Once they were mounted, Sasuke lead the way into town with two guards trailing behind them. "The guards will only be with us in town for protection. I planned for us to head to the river later for lunch." It made her heart flutter to know that he had been thinking about her. Of course she wanted alone time with him, but now that she was royalty, she would have to get used to the fact that eyes would always be on them.

She didn't mind too much. Sakura had made friends with one of them, the loud blond one, and enjoyed his company when ever Sasuke wasn't around to help her through a difficult situation. As soon as they were in town, she couldn't help but spot out that same young girl she had bumped into, only this time she was being pushed around by a bunch of boys. "Hey," she called out, dismounting. Just before she could reach the girl, the boys had made her trip, falling face first into mud. Not caring about her skirts getting dirty, she knelt beside the girl and took her in her arms. "There there, are you alright?" The girl sniffled but managed to nod softly.

With a sorrowful look at Sasuke, Sakura stook up again, setting the girl down on her own feet but held her hand. "I know just the place to make you feel better." She gave the girl a beautiful smile and made her way to the place she would always escape to. "Tsunade?"

"what what what. Oh Sakura its you!"

"I have this girl with me, she needs to be cleaned up and fed. Do you think, if I refund you, you could feed her and give her a new dress?"

Tsunade glared at Sakura for a moment as she mouthed the word "please". She knew her friend didn't like children, but this poor girl had tugged at her heart for months now. "Fine! But you owe me big time!" She smiled brightly and shoved the girl into the back room softly. Soon after the young girl was gone, Sasuke ducked into the small shop, causing Tsunade to raise an eyebrow.

"So, this must be the guy who will be deflowering my little girl..."

"Tsunade!" Sakura called. A bright red blush spread across her face but got even worse as Sasuke smirked and only egged her on.

"Of course I will be. I fully intend on it." The woman burst into laughter and waved him off. "Yeah yeah, I don't want to hear any of that. I was only joking."

Sakura shook her head and gave the woman a hug, or was about to when she put a hand up to stop her. "Get that mud off your gown before you touch me."

With a giggled, she disappeared into the back to emerge with a clean gown. "Thank you Tsunade, but we must be off." The two women hugged for a moment before Sakura and Sasuke walked out.

"I can't believe you," she said as he chuckled. "If she wants to mess with me, I will mess right back. Dealing with Naruto for the past few years has taught me a lot." Sakura giggled and wrapped her hand around his arm once more.

The day had gone by so fast for Sakura, she didn't even realize how late it actually was until the sun had set by the time they got back. It would be two days until the wedding and this would be the last time she saw Sasuke until then. He must have noticed her sadness when he gathered her in his arms once they were off of their horses. "I know what you are thinking about. I promise the days will go by quick, just keep your mind on the wedding... and the night of." Of course he put that last bit in.

With a stern look, she shook her head and reveled in his embrace. "I will miss you," she said through his tunic. "Not as much as I will miss you." With that, he left her to the care of her maids and was gone.

Sakura sat on her bed that night in a dressing gown, her hair slung over her left shoulder. She couldn't help but notice the fabric that was draped over a chair. Out of curiosity, she walked over to it and held it up for inspection. It was nothing more than a cheer chemise and lace robe... or what could only be classified as a robe. The first time she saw it and tried it on, it had clung to her like a glove unlike any of her other shifts and was ridiculously sexy. Thinking of the way Sasuke would react to her in it made her throw it away as if she had touched a germ. Once her head hit the pillow, she sighed and allowed her eyes to close, lulling her into a deep sleep.

The day of the wedding had come and every one was running around the castles as if they were chickens with their heads cut off. The only person who was standing still was the bride, who had strict instructions not to move. Tsunade was doing her work as she pinned the dress to Sakura with Mikoto looking on with a smile. There were so many ribbons and laces that it was taking much longer than she had expected.

"Hold still, child," Tsunade said sternly.

"I'm trying. I have been standing here in the same position for almost an hour. Can you blame me?" It would be almost a whole other hour before Sakura was ready to look at herself in the mirror. Her lips parted in a soft gasp. Tsunade had really outdone herself for this gown.

Her fingers ran over the god accents of her corset then to her sleeves, fingering the silk ribbon that held her sleeves together. "It's... It's more than I could have ever asked for," she told Tsunade. Her eyes followed the long train of the cape, fastened to the back of her dress.

"You are the most beautiful bride that I have ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes upon." Mikoto placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders before placing a necklace around her neck. "This cross has been in my family for generations. I want you to have it, in hopes that your daughter will wear it on the day of her wedding." With a smile, the two women embraced. "Now, lets get you to the alter."

* * *

_I know this is much shorter than the others but I figured it would be better to do a time skip since ff wont allow lemon haha anywase. Let me know what you think and I should have another chapter up in a few days._


	7. Chapter 7

The wedding had gone a lot better than Sakura had expected. In fact, she had an amazing time dancing the night away with her new husband, laughing and eating all of the wonderful food. Even the king himself had asked to dance with her. It had intimidated her at first, but with one glance at Sasuke, and a soft nudge, she accepted with a beautiful smile.

"I see you are having a good time," Fugaku had said to her.

With a shy nod, she glanced around her. "Thank you so much for taking me in as I am. I understand that I am not nobility and yet you and her majesty have welcomed me with open arms."

The king gave her one of his rare smiles, causing her heart to soar. "Nonsense, Sakura. You are as much of a noble as your father once was. And since you are now our daughter, I wish for you to call myself and Mikoto by our names. No more 'your majesty'." With a nod, she left a kiss on his cheek and walked back to her new husband.

Now that Sakura sat with her husband the next morning, she couldn't help the butterflies as she thought about the night before. At that moment, they had decided to stay in bed for the day and order any food they needed. The night before had gone a lot easier than she had anticipated, much like the wedding. All of her nerves were settled with just one look into Sasuke's eyes. She knew that he was the one for her and there was no reason for her to be frightened about their night together. In fact, the honeymooners had decided it would be best to escape to a private chateau with only two servants to attend to them. It gave the lovebirds the most privacy that they needed and for Sakura, it was as if she were in heaven.

Days were spent in bed or around the commons, and since she didn't have to worry about appearances, she was either dressed in a soft white cotton dress or a blue dress with a red belt. The garden was absolutely beautiful and she couldn't help but spend most of her time there when ever Sasuke wasn't with her. When he was, they were in the bedroom, doing what ever it was that newlyweds would do.

As soon as they were back at the castle, it seemed as though the honeymoon would never stop. But the moment Naruto came into view on his horse, her heart sank.

"Your highness, we are needed in the neighboring kingdom to discuss a treaty."

Sakura looked at her husband swiftly, sadness welling up in her eyes. Sasuke could only sigh and led her into their new room. "I'm sorry, Sakura... But I have to go..." With a soft nod, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How long do you think you will be gone this time?"

With a soft shrug of his shoulders, he undressed and pulled out a new tunic. "It could be anywhere from two weeks to two months. It all depends on negotiations."

The two changed their clothes before Sakura saw him off at the front gates. She hadn't even noticed that the queen had come to stand beside her until she spoke. "Fugaku had to leave after our honeymoon as well. He didn't come back for a good two months. These men never have a moment to themselves." She turned to her daughter-in-law, taking her hands in her own. "I will make sure to keep you busy, Sakura. Remember, you will be queen some day soon and have a lot to learn."

Sakura smiled sadly and looked at the ground. "Now come, we must get you fitted for your tiara. You can't be a princess with out a tiara now can you."

The two women disappeared into the castle, not knowing that a pair of eyes were watching them from afar.

"Mikoto," Sakura said softly. "Do you think that I yould possibly do something?"

"What is it my dear?" Mikoto made a face as she waved her hand. The jewels were just not suiting for Sakura. They were either too big or too gaudy. "No no no, Marcel. Something simple. Something that wont break her neck."

"I'm wondering if I could start an orphanage, or a home for those in need."

"Is that small girl still tugging at your heart, child?" Sakura nodded.

"Thats the one! Do you like it, Sakura?" She couldn't even feel the thing on her head, it was so light. But as soon as she turned around to look in the mirror, her breath was stolen from her lungs. The tiara was simple and small, just big enough to catch the light but small enough to not draw attention. "It's perfect," she said in a breathy voice. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about her father. If only he could see her now...

Mikoto smiled triumphantly and lead Sakura to her feet. "Now, if you want to start this orphanage, you must get approval from the council and make sure you have enough money in your treasury."

"_My_ treasury?"

"Mmhmm. You have an... allowance, so to say. However, what ever money is in there, you must be able to balance it between your own spending and what you spend on the people. As future queen, it is your responsibility to take care of the people. The king takes care of security."

Sakura nodded and made her way towards the dinning hall with the queen. "Now, I suggest that you should win over the men of the council. They are corrupt in a way and would rather see the money spent on the royal family, not on the people. I think it would be a good idea to show them exactly what the situation is for the people that you hold dear to you."

Sakura nodded, gathering a plan in her mind already. "Then I believe I should hold a dinner," she said wearily, looking to the queen for approval. "And after the dinner I will take their lordships to the city and show them the little girl...?"

Mikoto nodded. "That is precisely what you should do."

And that was exactly what Sakura did. That day, she had escorted the men to the paart of town where nothing but small children where covered in dirt and fleas. The stench was horrible, causing some of the men to grab their handkerchiefs to cover their nose and mouth. It was a powerful sight and of course she received their approval the very same day.

Plans to fix up a small, abandoned castle had started immediately. Sakura stood watch over the project until it was finished and was there for the opening day. The only thing that would have made it better would have been to have Sasuke by her side.

As the ceremony ended and Sakura was headed back to her carriage, a man stopped her, grabbing onto her arm with more fore than necessary. He looked a lot like Sasuke, but with longer hair and older features. Her eyes grew wide with fright.

"Take this as a warning, _your highness_, your honeymoon wont last for long. I will take what is rightfully mine..."

Sakura stood there, stunned until one of her guards shook her from her thoughts. "Princess Sakura? Are you alright?"

With a wave of her hand, she climbed into her carriage. "I'll be fine..." She definitely was not going to be fine.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to update. I'm in Germany and they played against USA in the world cup yesterday (go germany!) and my boyfriend took me to a public viewing. As for the question I'm not following Cinderella closely. Actually I dont think Im following it at all any more. The first few chapters were as closely related to Ever After as I could get with out stealing it. _

_Let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews :)_


End file.
